Zombies
by ThePandaPrincess96
Summary: Alfred's been watching horror movies again, and now he's hearing zombies. So it's Arthur to the rescue. Warning: Might be a bit OOC, I wrote this for school  yes, that's a warning .


It happened again. For the eighth time this month it happened. Arthur had received a call in the middle of the night from a frantic Alfred (He never was to considerate about the time difference). Normally Arthur would have hung up the phone and gone back to sleep, but Alfred sounded very solemn when he said he needed some one there now. Arthur decided, on the off chance there was a serious issue, that he'd better go and check on things. Of course it wasn't easy to find a flight to California from England with such little notice, but he manged. Now Arthur stood in front of Alfred's house, in the middle of the night, and of course it was raining. He knocked on the door and waited for a minute, two, three.

"Alfred open this door before I-" He started to shout, but stopped when he heard something being moved inside, followed by the sound of a lock. The door suddenly shot open and Arthur was thrown to the ground. He looked to see Alfred had tackled him, and they landed in the mud... lovely.

"Artie! It's you! I thought it was them, but I'm so glad it isn't! What took you so long anyway?" Alfred started talking a mile a minute. Arthur swore he must be practicing to speak at such a speed but at the moment that didn't matter.

"One, it's Arthur not 'Artie'. Two," Arthur push Alfred away, "get off of me, you git! And what do you mean 'them'?" Arthur stood brushing himself off. He was covered in mud, looks like he'd have to borrow clothes from Alfred. Alfred jumped up and looked around before grabbing Arthur and running into the house. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Arthur had never seen so many locks on a single door in his life. Alfred then moved a bookshelf (Alfred owns books? Can he even read?) in front of the door.

"What in the world are you-"

"SHHH! What if they hear you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The zombies!" Alfred shouted as if it was the most commonly known fact in the world.

This defiantly explains everything. Kiku, a good friend of Arthur and Alfred's, had been sending him more horror movies. Since Kiku knew how bad Alfred reacted to the movies, he was normally considerate enough to stay and watch the movies with him so no one else had to deal with him. Apparently he hadn't this time. Alfred usually called Matthew, his brother, to spend the night when he would freak out, but then Matthew got sick of it and made an arrangement with Arthur so he didn't always have to be the one to go check under his bed for monsters.

"There is no such thing as-" There was a loud boom and a flash of lightning. The power went out, wonderful! What's next? Alfred latched onto Arthur's arm and screamed. "Alfred, there is no such thing as zombies, so please-"

"But I heard them!" Alfred yelled. "I heard them outside I swear!"

"Are you sure you didn't just leave the T.V. on aga-"

"Give my awesomeness brains!" A voice yelled. Arthur started to wonder if he was allowed to finish a thought in this house. Alfred let go of Arthur and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get the shot gun! Get the shot gun!"

Arthur stood there and watched as he ran down the hall. He would admit the voice caught him by surprise, but he recognized it. Arthur started towards the area he heard it. The closer he got the more he could hear. He heard three very distinct laughs, and a phone ringing. He looked and saw Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert sitting in the hall. Antonio picked up the phone and started talking to who he guessed was Lovino.

"What are you three doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Key's under the mat, be there soon. Bye Lovi!" Antonio hung up the phone and smiled. "Hey Arthur! What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"He's obviously here to ruin our fun." Gilbert answered getting up from the ground.

"I'm here because you three are harassing Alfred!"

"Why, we were doing nothing of the sort. He invited us over." Francis replied looking insulted.

"Save it frog. I'm exhausted. I want to sleep. I can't do that until Alfred will let me. So you three are going to tell him it was YOU making all this noise and not zombies."

"My awesomeness takes orders from no one!" Gilbert jumped up and started running down the hall. "Brains! Give me brains!"

"Gilbert get back here!" Arthur ran after him while Francis and Antonio laughed. In a matter of seconds, Arthur realized he had lost him. Alfred had such a big house, he had a feeling he might be lost. "Nonsense. I've been here far to many times to possib-"

BANG!

Arthur's eyes widen. That was a gun, he was sure. He ran in towards the sound hoping everything was alright. He turned down the hall and saw Gilbert standing there terrified, a hole in the wall next to him. Across him stood a relieved looking Alfred. Alfred had a gun in his hand.

"Dude, why are you in my house? You shoulda told me. You coulda watched the movie with me." Alfred said smiling. Arthur glared and stomped towards Alfred snatching the gun from his hand.

"You git!" Arthur said resisting the urge to hit him. "What do you think you're doing? And it's 'should have' and 'could have', not 'shoulda' and 'coulda'."

"Is everything okay?" Antonio asked running down the hall with Francis behind him.

"We heard the gun shot, is anyone hurt." Francis added.

"Everything will be fine," Arthur said, "as soon as you explain to Alfred that there are no zombies in his house." Seeing Arthur had acquired a gun, the others thought it was best to do as he said.

"Yeah, the awesome voice you heard mine." Gilbert said smiling.

"I apologize Alfred, but Matthew is coming to my house today and I must get there before him. It was nice seeing you again." He started back down the hall.

"Oh no! Lovi's still waiting for me! Bye Alfred and sorry about the zombie thing!" Antonio ran after Francis. Arthur looked at Gilbert, who was still laughing, expecting him to take his leave.

"West kicked the awesome me out and Mattie isn't home, so I got no where to go."

"Don't worry dude, you can stay-

"Gilbert. Out. NOW!" Arthur demanded.

"But West-"

"I will call Ludwig and make him take you back. Now leave."

"Fine... I'd rather be alone anyways!" and he left. Arthur put the gun down and began to walk away when Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Y-you can't leave me! What if zombies come!"

"I'm not leaving. There are no flights to England and quiet frankly I want to go to bed. I'll be staying in the guest room and I'll need to borrow some of your clothes."

"So, you're staying?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! It'll be like a party! I'll call Kiku and we can-"

"I'm going to bed and you will not be watching any horror movies until Kiku is able to spend the night."

"Kay! Night Artie!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Good night Alfred."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this sucks TT_TT. I wrote this for school a while ago and my mom hate grading long essays and I had to make sure it wouldn't confuse her (because she hates when I write about anime) so yeah... I don't have a grade for this yet and I'm REALLY nervous a good grade would be a BIG improvement in my grade (I have a 93 which is a pass, but most of my classes are at least at 94 so...) The assignment was I had to include as many words in a story from the list of words they gave me. I only got like seven (I think) in so I don't know if I'll pass. Mommy needs to grade it already! I hate waiting! TT_TT Oh, and I fail at titles...<p> 


End file.
